The Star Wars Society of Zootopia
The Star Wars Society of Zootopia is an alternate canon story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is based on experiences I have had with real Star Wars clubs. In it, upon learning that there are only general sci-fi clubs in Zootopia, Nick and Judy set out to found a club for Star Wars. In this world, the old EU/Legends continuity, of which KOTOR is part, was never de-canonized, so there are references to it. Here, once the group is formed, they perform for the children of Zootopia at the public library of the city at an event called "Star Wars Day", an event that encourages children to read. Nick and Judy are in their first several months of being married here. Story Nick and Judy had gone out with a group of friends to see the new Star Wars movie Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Legend of Revan, based on the popular Paw-Box video Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and starring actor Chris Purrat as Revan and actress Sasha Lionheart as Bastila Shan. Nick briefly remembered how the original game came out when he was just fifteen years old and he would play it after coming home from school all the time. Now, thirteen years later, it was on the big screen. "What a great movie," he said as they left the theater. Judy nodded at her husband. "Yes, it was, especially the final battle with Darth Malak," she said. With them were several of their closest friends: Benjamin, Rebekah and Fuli Clawhauser, Chief Bogo, his deer doe wife Katrina, their son Jake, Finnick and Honey Honey Badger. They were all thrilled too. "Seeing Malak jawless was horrifying though. It was almost as if the movie-makers went out of their way to do that," Fuli said. Finnick nodded. "Oh well, he's the villain. Bad things are supposed to happen to them," he said. The talk continued as they headed to their cars. Fueled by this new film, Nick and Judy, together in their apartment, when not romancing each other, eating, going to work or other outside things, began delving into that great fictional galaxy far, far away by reading the books, many of which were Nick's and that he had owned since he was a teenager. He sighed. Between Star Wars and his celebrity crush on Gazelle, life had been great. He showed her the stories beyond the six original films, the Expanded Universe. In that period, they decided to see if there was a Star Wars fan club within Zootopia that they could join. Shockingly, they only found general sci-fi clubs where Star Wars was only one fandom among many. Together, they continued to think. Just then, Judy got an idea. She smiled. "Nick, I have an idea," she said. Nick looked at her with interest. "What is it, beautiful?" he asked. Judy's wondrously beautiful eyes seemed to brighten even more as she spoke. "Why not found our own Star Wars club? A place where Zootopians from all over the city can come to celebrate their love of the series, cosplay, do mock lightsaber duels with lightsaber props like the ones we saw on the news at the midnight opening of this film. It will be great!" she said. Nick loved it. "All right, but we have to choose who we're going to cosplay. There's an entire galaxy of characters to peruse," he said. Judy knew it already. She hugged Nick and held her husband tight. "How about you cosplay Revan, and I cosplay Bastila?" she suggested. Nick kissed her deeply. "That sounds great. We just need to get our costumes and the prop lightsabers. Also, we got to check on how to do this legally. I am sure that George Lemming won't like it if we don't respect his creation," he said once he came up for air. Judy laughed. "The heroes of the city playing two of the heroes of the galaxy. I can't wait," she said. Nick and Judy began the process of starting up their club. They chose to call it The Star Wars Society of Zootopia. For their costumes, they printed out full body images of Revan and Bastila in their trademark main costumes for the movie to give their selected seamstress, and for their lightsabers, they went to a company in Zootopia called Swords of Light, which made prop lightsabers with metal handles and blades of a special material that could be dueled with, made for mammals of nearly every size. They also were rather low in price. Both standard and double blades could be ordered in nearly any color. Nick got a blue one, while Judy's was yellow. As they waited for it, they began recruiting for their club and checking the legalities. So long as they didn't charge for appearances at charity events and conventions, they were fine. Their first members were Finnick, who decided to be Yoda for the group, and Honey, who opted to go as Asajj Ventress from the Clone Wars comics and TV series. Nick and Judy also made the group a Zoobook page, and from it, they began getting new members, including Benson Grizzoli, Judy's Polar bear former co-worker from the ZPD, who chose the EU Sith lord Darth Bane for his character. Nick was pleased. "Well, Cottontail, we're doing it," he said to Judy. Judy was content as she read Wookieepedia's article on lightsaber combat. "Yes, I can't wait," she said. Many months later, they had their costumes and lightsabers, as did their friends. Others they had recruited included Jake Bogo, who would be Anakin Skywalker, Fuli, who would be Padme Amidala, Soren Oryxhorn, the husband of Gazelle, who would be Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gazelle herself who would be Princess Leia, Chief Bogo himself, who would be Mace Windu, and Clawhauser, who would be Lando Calrissian. His wife, Rebekah, had opted for the guise of EU Jedi heroine Nomi Sunrider, while Katrina Antlerton-Bogo would be Mon Mothma. They began getting exposure by attending the small toy shows and other events. Then, one day, Nick and Judy got a call from none other than the new assistant mayor of Zootopia, a pretty female cat named Callie Briggs, the replacement of Bellwether, who told them that the city was holding an event at the Zootopia Public Library called "Star Wars Day" in order to show young mammals the joys of reading. Since Star Wars was so popular, this would be a perfect opportunity for the group to appear. "We'd love to," Judy said. It was just what Callie wanted to hear. "Perfect. Now, meet us on this date..." she said. Soon, the day had dawned. Nick, Judy and the other members who would be attending had been hard at work planning their routine. They had opted for a demonstration of lightsaber skill during which they would talk to the kids as the characters they were dressed as. Before that, though, Finnick would come out and, as Yoda, begin to tell a little bit about the history of the Jedi, with him name-dropping certain important Jedi and the one cosplaying them would act out some Jedi action. Finally, it was time. Young Zootopians of numerous mammal species were sitting in their seats near their parents. To the sound of the Star Wars theme, Finnick walked in. He had painted the fur of his face and hand-paws green, and he had on his Jedi robes and his lightsaber at his side. He looked at the children. "Greetings, younglings. Honored I am to meet all of you today. So, want to know the history of the Jedi Order, do you?" he said in his best Yoda impression. The children all cheered. "Very well. Long ago, formed on a planet called Tython, the Jedi Order did. Over time, many brave heroes our order did produce..." As Finnick continued to speak, Nick, Judy and the other Jedi did their thing. However, suddenly, the others playing Sith and Dark Jedi came out, and they staged a little lightsaber battle in which the Sith and Dark Jedi were beaten back. After that, they demonstrated the seven forms of lightsaber combat. Finally, at the end, they passed out little stickers that branded them as "junior Jedi knights". Nick looked at them. "Remember, a Jedi has to be smart. Reading is important. With all that knowledge, you too can be a Force for good," he said. Judy was so happy that their first true outing was a success. Nick hugged her. "I love you, Judy," he said. Judy smiled. "How much?" she asked playfully, though she knew. Nick held her close. "From the skyscrapers of Coruscant to the deserts of Tatooine," he said Judy liked it. "Good answer," she said. There were more events to come. Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:Cosplay stories Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics